


Experimentation

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, Experimentation, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari. Tatsumi. Not-smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre for inspiration.

"You liked that?"

Tatsumi chuckled, a little breathless. "I'd be surprised if you hadn't drawn blood."

Tatsumi was so beautiful like this, laid out under him, heart racing, eyes unfocused without his glasses... and the inch long mark on his chest that would prove Watari's conclusion for a good week: tightly, tightly wound Tatsumi was easily sprung, once you convinced him out of his suit-and-tie armour.

"I didn't use teeth."

"I'd still be surprised if you hadn't drawn blood."

Watari ducked down to lick broadly across the bruise. Tatsumi's eyes flickered, demonstrable cause and effect.

"Something for next time, then."


End file.
